Nuevo origen, ¿nueva vida?
by KatNekoBlack
Summary: Amy y Tails viven tranquilamente en un pequeño pueblo de Mobius, hasta que Robotnik irrumpe la paz con uno de sus nuevos experimentos. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que este "experimento" no es exactamente lo que ellos pensaban...
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche, Tails y Amy caminaban con tranquilidad por el bosque. Vivian en un gran pueblo, con cientos de casas y personas, las cuales por alguna extraña razón no querían irse de ese sitio y la razón para que quisieran hacerlo sería que en medio de todo el pueblo estaba una enorme torre con miles de ventanas y hecha totalmente de metal. En ella vivía el hombre, no mas malvado del

mundo, sino solo era de cuidarse ya q cuando se lo proponía podía incluso conquistar la mayor parte de Mobius. Por ahora todo estaba tranquilo, normalmente los chirridos y fuertes golpes de la torre interrumpían la paz del bosque. Muchos pensaban q tal vez Robotnik había dado una pequeña tregua, pero otros aseguraban q solo era tiempo para prepararse porque seguramente

estaba creando algo grande. Entre dudas y afirmaciones fueron pasando los días hasta que, un día que parecía normal las luces del edificio se encendieron los chirridos comenzaron a sonar al igual que los golpes. De nuevo Robotnik trabajaba en otro de sus experimentos. La gente se oculto en sus casas, ya nadie salía a recolectar alimento y ni mucho menos a caminar, era como un

tipo de toque de queda.

Y de nuevo, así pasaron dos días mas, hasta el atardecer del tercero, los chirridos aumentaron de volumen, los golpes fueron más repetitivos y las luces aumentaron su brillo.

Tails y Amy oyeron lo que ocurría

Amy:-¿Tails q crees q este pasando?

Tails:-No tengo ni idea. ¿Y si vamos a ver?

Amy:-Bien

Ambos salieron de la casa al igual que cientos de personas, Tails se acerco al edificio y miro hacia arriba las ventanas comenzaron a vibrar al igual que el suelo, el chirrido ya era un sonido molesto. El se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía

Tails:-¡Va a explotar! ¡Corran!

Los que pudieron oírlo comenzaron su carrera hacia la parte más segura del bosque pero otros mas, confundidos y sin tener idea de lo que iba a suceder se quedaron de pie frente a la torre, esperando lo que sea que fuese a suceder. Cuando pudieron llegar a una distancia segura todos se detuvieron

Amy:-Tails, ¿estás seguro de lo q dijiste?

Tails:-Si

Mobian 1:-No sucede nada

Mobian 2:-¡Tenemos q regresar!

Tails:-No, es muy arriesgado

Las personas lo ignoraron y caminaron de regreso, Amy lo miro y le indico que la siguiera, Tails suspiro y camino detrás de ella.

Continuaban caminando cuando metros antes de llegar a la torre esta exploto con fuerza, pero solo logro empujarlos haciéndolos caer a una distancia considerable. Rápidamente trataron de ponerse de pie, vieron con asombro que la torre estaba casi por completo destruida la mitad de ventanas rotas las paredes cubiertas de grietas, parecía que iba a desplomarse en cualquier

momento. Pero de pronto antes de que pudieran recuperarse del anterior susto algo había salido de una de las ventanas cayendo justo en donde se encontraban ellos, Tails solo pudo distinguir unos ojos rojos y la sombra de un erizo. Todos se quedaron paralizados, la sombra se puso de pie los miro a todos y comenzó a correr alrededor de ellos, matando a cada uno con

un golpe potente en la cabeza o atravesándoles el pecho. Amy vio con horror lo que estaba pasando Tails la jalo de la muñeca y comenzaron a correr hacia su casa. Al llegar, aun podían oírse los gritos de niˆ–os y mujeres tratando de escapar, la mayoría sin lograrlo.

Simplemente era una completa masacre, después de varios minutos, a los que Tails le parecieron horas. Los gritos cesaron, Tails abrió la puerta vigilando que todo estuviera seguro.

Tails:-Echare un vistazo y veré en que puedo ayudar, espera aquí

Amy:-Si

El salió con precaución cuidando de que ya no hubiera nadie q quisiera lastimarlo, camino hasta la torre de nuevo y se quedo paralizado. Cientos de cuerpos yacían en el suelo, los que sobrevivieron se encontraban en estado total de shock o simplemente inconscientes. Varias personas que habían sido testigos murmullaban con furia al ver todo aquel desastre. Tails camino hacia uno

de los líderes del pueblo

Tails:-¿Podría ayudar en algo?

El líder lo saludo con amabilidad, era extremadamente tranquilo aun estando en medio de esta situación

Líder:-Por ahora no Tails, pero gracias.

Tails:-Está bien. Si necesitan algo solo avísenme

Líder:- Claro Tails.

Tails comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa cuando vio un cuerpo detrás de unos arbustos, este estaba mucho más alejado que los otros. Se acerco con lentitud y se dio cuenta de que era el erizo q había hecho esta masacre con anterioridad. Se acerco mas a él y lo toco un poco retrocediendo al instante, al darse cuenta de q no se movía se acerco aun mas y reviso el pulso

Tails:-Pobre su cuerpo no debió resistir tanta adrenalina

Saco su radio portátil y trato de comunicarse con Amy

Tails:-¿Amy me escuchas?

Amy:-Sí, fuerte y claro Tails

Tails:-Necesito q vengas rápido. Estoy a unos metros del rio, detrás de unos arbustos no dejes que te nadie te vea

Amy:-Entendido

Después de varios minutos Amy llego junto a Tails, al ver al erizo retrocedió al instante

Tails:-Tranquila Amy es inofensivo

Amy:-¡Inofensivo! ¡Pero si acaba de asesinar a cientos de personas!

Tails:-Lo sé, pero no es culpa suya sino de Robotnik, el lo controlo en esos momentos

Amy:-¿Y q haremos con él? ¿Lo entregaremos?

Tails-¡No! Si lo hacemos lo mataran a el también, hay q llevarlo a casa

Amy:-¿Qué? ¿Pero no viste los horribles ojos rojos q tenia? ¿No te dice algo eso?

Tails:-Otra cosa q descubrí fue esta

Tails se acerco al erizo y abrió uno de los parpados

Tails:-¿Lo ves? De rojo no tiene nada, son completamente verdes

Amy lo vio con detenimiento, pensándolo bien aquel erizo no estaba tan mal, de hecho le parecía apuesto, de alguna manera.

Amy:-Bien, te ayudare

Ambos lo cargaron y caminaron con rapidez hasta llegar a su casa. Ahí lo recostaron en la cama de Tails.

Tails:-Supongo q dormirá aquí esta noche

Amy:-Pero y tu Tails?

Tails:-Puedo dormir en el sofá

Amy:-Muy bien. Me iré a descansar, q pases buenas noches.

Tails:-Si descansa


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente el erizo azul despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista seguía borrosa y solo logro ver a dos siluetas frente a él. Creyó q de nuevo se encontraba en la torre de Robotnik y retrocedió con rapidez. Tails trataba de tranquilizarlo

Tails:-No te haremos daño, somos amigos.

El erizo retrocedía mas conforme se acercaba hasta caer de la cama, Tails trato de ayudarlo pero volvió a retroceder, esta vez con más rapidez hasta chocar contra la pared que había detrás de el. Comenzó a temblar y sintiéndose acorralado oculto su cabeza entre las piernas. Amy y Tails lo veían confundidos.

Amy:-¿Que no se supone que tiene más o menos como 15 años?

Tails se acerco al erizo y lo toco del hombro, aun temblaba ligeramente.

Tails:-No pasa nada estas a salvo

Erizo:-¿S...seguro?

Tails:-Completamente, ven hay que desayunar ¿no crees?

El erizo asintió y trato de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo.

Tails:-¿Te ayudo?

Erizo:-si...

Tails lo ayudo a levantarse e hizo q se recargara en su hombro llevándolo hasta el comedor.

Tails:-Aquí, siéntate.

Amy:-Bien prepare huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja y algunos hot cakes.

Tails:-Eso suena delicioso.

Amy le sirvió un plato lleno al erizo y este comenzó a comer con desesperación incluso casi tragándosela entera.

Tails:-Tranquilo, con calma que aquí nadie te quitara la comida

El erizo agacho la cabeza, arrepentido.

Erizo:-Lo siento

Tails:-No te preocupes, continua comiendo pero esta vez más despacio

Tails le sonrió pero el erizo no le devolvió el gesto y continúo comiendo, Amy se acerco lentamente a Tails.

Amy:-Y ahora me podrías decir la razón de ¿porque actúa así?

Tails asintió y la llevo a un lugar aparte

Tails:-Bueno, el simplemente es un experimento ¿o no?

Amy:-Si, eso creo...

Tails:-Cualquier experimento q sea el de dar vida a algo o crear una nueva, todos empiezan como si fueran niños, dependiendo de qué edad quisieras que fuera tu creación su edad psicológica evolucionara rápidamente, pero si desde q comienza a vivir tú la tratas como si fuera un niño pequeño él se quedara así y eso fue lo que hizo Robotnik, solo que el usaba la violencia para hacerlo

Amy:-¿Como sabes eso?

Tails:-Tiene cientos de moretones y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta

Tails:-Ve a ver quién es, yo me lo llevare

Amy:-Ok

Tails corrió hacia el erizo y le indico que fuera con él, el erizo obedeció y se recargo sobre su hombro, Tails lo llevo a su habitación mientras Amy abría la puerta. En ella apareció un echidna de color rojo

Knuckles:-Hola Amy

Amy:-¡Knuckles! Hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí, ¿que se te ofrecía?

Knuckles:-Solo vine a saludarlos, ¿puedo pasar?

Amy:-C...claro

Knuckles:-Gracias

Knuckles entro a la casa y miro hacia todas direcciones

Knuckles:-Nunca creí que cambiaria tanto en todo este tiempo

Amy:-Si jeje. Tails trabaja diario en ella

Knuckles:-¿En serio?

De pronto se escucho un enorme estruendo desde la habitación de Tails

Knuckles:-¿Qué ocurre?

Amy:-debe ser Tails, siempre está con sus inventos

Knuckles:-Tal vez necesite ayuda

Amy:-No, ¡Knuckles!

El camino hacia la habitación pero en cuanto la abrió se encontró con el erizo azul, el estaba recargado en la cama mientras Tails trataba de recoger la enorme caja que se había caído

Knuckles:-¡Que hace el aquí!

Knuckles avanzaba furioso hacia el pero Tails trataba de detenerlo.

Tails:-Knuckles tranquilízate, es inofensivo

Knuckles:-¿Inofensivo dices? ¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo? Alguien inofensivo no puede asesinar a cientos de personas

Tails:-Lo sé pero...

Knuckles empujo a Tails lejos de él y camino hacia el erizo, este ya se había puesto de pie, dispuesto a enfrentarlo

Knuckles:-Ahora sí, ¡pagaras por todo lo que le hiciste a nuestra gente!

Knuckles dirigió su puño hacia el pero el erizo lo esquivo con rapidez haciendo que su mano quedara atrapada en la pared.

Knuckles se enfureció más, y comenzó a tratar de sacar su puño de ahí. Mientras Tails miraba con nerviosismo lo que ocurría, el erizo se situó frente a él de forma protectora

Tails:-No lo enfurezcas mas, será peor...

El erizo sonrió

Erizo:-Puedo con el

Knuckles zafo su mano de la pared dejando un enorme agujero en ella, cuando se vio libre volvió a dirigir su puño hacia el erizo, pero esta vez el sostuvo su mano, el echidna estaba enfurecido una vez más trato de golpearlo y el erizo sostuvo su puño de nuevo. Ambos empujaban, al principio iban iguales pero Knuckles empujo con más fuerza haciendo que el erizo retrocediera. El

echidna sonrió pero el erizo azul empujo con mucha más fuerza haciendo que quedaran iguales de nuevo. Tails y Amy miraban con preocupación lo que ocurría sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Ahora ambos empujaban con más fuerza hasta q de pronto los guantes de

Knuckles comenzaron a teñirse de rojo

Amy:-¿Qué pasa?

Segundos después las púas que tenia Knuckles en sus guantes habían atravesado la palma del erizo azul. Tails trato de detenerlos pero era inútil, ambos seguían dispuestos a acabar con su oponente

Tails:-¡Vamos detente! ¡Te estás haciendo daño!

El erizo lo miro confundido y después miro a Knuckles, oprimió con más fuerza sus manos inclinándolas hacia arriba hasta que ambas muñecas crujieron. Knuckles retrocedió adolorido.

Knuckles:-¿Como es q puedes estar así, sin sentir dolor?

El erizo no le respondió, Tails lo jalo de la mano guiándolo hacia otra habitación

Tails:-Vamos, tenemos q cerrarte esas heridas

Ambos caminaron hacia el cuarto siguiente mientras Knuckles y Amy se quedaban solos

Amy:-¿No crees que también debes de revisarte las manos?

Knuckles:-Si eso creo...

Amy:-Vamos


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo origen, ¿nueva vida?

Mientras tanto, Tails buscaba vendajes y agua oxigenada entre los medicamentos que había en el gabinete del baño. Cuando encontró ambos se dirigió hacia el erizo y le retiro uno de los guantes.

Tails:-¿Cómo es que puedes soportar esto?

Erizo:-Se controlar el dolor

Tails se dio cuenta de unas cicatrices aun más visibles que las otras y que se hallaban en la muñeca. El vio al erizo con preocupación

Tails:-¿Te lo hiciste tu?

Erizo:-No...

Tails:-¿Y entonces quien te lo hizo?

El erizo guardo silencio, Tails comprendió que no era demasiado sencillo hablar sobre el tema así que trato de cambiar de conversación.

Tails:-Y ahora que lo he estado pensando, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Erizo:-No lo se...

Tails:-¿Como que no lo sabes? Todos tienen un nombre ¿o no? Tú también debes tener uno

Erizo:-No lo recuerdo...

Tails:-Bueno, eso tiene solución. Aquí podemos ponerte uno. Mmm... Qué te parece… ¡Jack!

Erizo: -No

Tails:-Si tienes razón, muy común. ¿Dan?

Erizo:-No

Tails:-¿Tampoco? Entonces Norman.

El erizo negó con la cabeza

Tails:-¿no? mmm... me doy por vencido. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que te conseguiremos uno.

Erizo:-Bien

Tails sonrió y dio la última vuelta al vendaje cubriendo las heridas por completo

Tails:-Listo. Vamos dame la otra mano

El erizo se la extendió y Tails prosiguió a vendarla como anteriormente lo había hecho con la otra.

Amy y Knuckles por su parte, se encontraban en la sala, Amy de igual manera vendaba las muñecas del echidna.

Knuckles:-No entiendo, entonces ¿quieres decir que el aun sigue siendo un niño?

Amy:-Si, pero mentalmente. Así que él no tiene la culpa de nada, al que deberíamos de culpar realmente es a Robotnik. El fue quien lo creo para esto, pero él no sabe absolutamente nada...

Amy desvió la mirada hacia abajo dejando de vendar la mano de Knuckles

Knuckles:-¿Q ocurre Amy?

Amy: -No sé cómo puede ese doctor dar vida si esto no lo es. Todos los maltratos que debió sufrir ahí dentro y más a parte ser controlado sin saberlo... definitivamente a eso no se le puede llamar vida

Knuckles:-¿Y entonces qué es?

Amy:-Un simple trabajo, el vino aquí a trabajar no a vivir. Muere y su trabajo termino

Amy suspiro y continuo vendando a Knuckles

Amy:-Solo espero q todo mejore pronto para el

En ese mismo momento Tails aparecía en la habitación junto con el erizo

Tails:-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque esas caras largas?

Amy:-Nada, Tails

Tails:-Bien

El erizo se sentó en uno de los sofás que daba hacia una enorme ventana.

Knuckles:-Y bien, ¿qué haremos con él?

Tails:-Se quedara con nosotros y será parte de la familia

Amy:-Pero como piensas hacer eso si hay personas por todos lados las cuales lo verán y nos delataran.

Tails:-Solo hay que tener algo de precaución

Amy:-Pero Tails...

Mientras los demás hablaban el erizo miraba con atención el paisaje que daba el bosque, había arboles enormes, flores, otros animales y el viento movía suavemente el pasto.

Erizo:-¿Cuándo podremos salir?

Todos guardaron silencio ante su pregunta

Tails:-Supongo q ahora

Knuckles:-¿Ahora?

Tails:-si ¿por qué no?

El erizo sonrió y volvió a mirar la ventana con atención

Amy:-Pero no podemos

Tails:-Claro que sí. Vamos

Todos salieron de la casa con extremo sigilo, caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la última casa del pueblo. Cuidando de que nadie los viera comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del bosque. Estando en la zona más profunda se detuvieron y respiraron aliviados.

Tails:-Bien, ya estamos aquí.

El erizo miraba extasiado todo a su alrededor toco con delicadeza las hojas de los árboles y se recostó en el pasto fresco.

Erizo:-Esto es perfecto. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado así

Amy sonrió, se sentía bien el poder ayudarlo un poco. Knuckles se acerco a él para tratar de retarlo de nuevo.

Knuckles:-Y que ¿solo vas a estar ahí? Vamos hagamos una carrera

El erizo se puso de pie con rapidez y fue hacia él. Ambos se situaron en la línea de partida que era un simple árbol como señalamiento.

Knuckles:-¿Listo?

Erizo:-si

Knuckles:-Ok, correremos hasta ese árbol que esta haya, ¿lo ves?

Erizo:-Si

Knuckles:-Muy bien, en sus marcas… listos… ¡fuera!

Knuckles apenas iba a dar el primer paso cuando el erizo salió disparado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dio la vuelta al árbol y regreso a la línea de partida. Tails, Knuckles y Amy estaban asombrados

Amy:-¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Erizo:-Solo... lo hago

Tails:-Vamos, ¿cuánto es lo más rápido que puedes correr?

El erizo sonrió y comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante por todo el bosque, esquivando sin ningún problema los cientos de arboles que se cruzaban en su camino. Tails simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La velocidad del erizo aumentaba cada vez mas hasta que pudo oírse una explosión, su silueta se veía como una ráfaga de viento, e incluso parecía que no tocaba el suelo. Después de dar dos vueltas más se detuvo frente a sus amigos quienes no dejaban de verlo con emoción y asombro. Tails corrió hacia el extasiado.

Tails:-¡Ya sé cuál es tu nombre! ¡Tu nombre será Sonic! ¡Por sonic boom! ¡Acabas de hacer una explosión sónica!

El erizo rio ligeramente pero inesperadamente un agudo chirrido lo detuvo, se cubrió los oídos con fuerza y se encogió sobre si mismo

Knuckles:-¿Q ocurre?

Mientras trataban de ayudarlo una enorme sombra los cubrió, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el dueño de aquella sombra y no era nada más ni nada menos que el doctor Robotnik…


	4. Chapter 4

Nadie se movió de su sitio, sabían con seguridad que no podrían derrotarlo. Robotnik acciono una palanca haciendo que una garra emergería de su máquina y tomara a su amigo.

Robotnik:-Muchas gracias por cuidarlo pero ahora debe regresar a donde pertenece.

La enorme maquina floto por encima de ellos para después dirigirse hacia la enorme torre.

Knuckles estaba furioso

Knuckles:-¡Porque tenía que aparecer ese Robotnik!

Tails:-Vamos por el

Amy:-¿Por quien? ¿Por el erizo?

Tails:-Si, y recuerda que le pusimos nombre

Amy:-Si, si. Bueno, ¿acaso quieres arriesgarte por Sonic?

Tails:-¡Sí! ¡Es nuestro amigo!

Amy:-Pero Tails...

Knuckles se sentía ajeno a la plática así que trato de llamar su atención

Knuckles:-¿Y yo que hare?

Tails:-esperaras aquí

Knuckles:-¿Qué?

Tails:-Si no regresamos en una hora iras por nosotros. Reúne a todos en el pueblo.

Knuckles:-¿Pero solo para rescatarlo?

Tails:-No, también derrotaremos a Robotnik.

Knuckles:-Eso suena arriesgado.

Tails:-No te preocupes, sabemos lo que hacemos

Tails y Amy comenzaron a correr hacia la torre y Knuckles por su parte se dirigía hacia el pueblo para tratar de reunir a toda la gente, lo cual lo veía muy complicado.

Mientras tanto en la enorme torre Robotnik bajaba con dificultad de su nave, cuando piso el suelo fue hacia la enorme garra y saco a Sonic de ahí lanzándolo al suelo de inmediato.

Robotnik:-Creíste que escaparías de mi ¿eh? Pues debo decirte que jamás podrás hacerlo, este pueblo es mío y se todo lo que pasa en el. De hecho ya sabía que estabas en casa de ese zorro desde el primer día que desapareciste de aquí.

Robotnik tomo a Sonic de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarlo hacia una mugrienta pared en donde colgaban dos esposas de metal.

Sonic conocía muy bien ese lugar, era la causa de todos sus sufrimientos trato de soltarse de la mano de Robotnik pero era imposible, en la desesperación lo único q pudo pensar fue en morderle con fuerza la mano y funciono. El doctor lo soltó dejándolo libre, Sonic comenzó a correr buscando una salida pero accidentalmente tropezó con un grueso cable y cayó al instante al frio suelo. La sombra de Robotnik lo cubrió por completo e inmediatamente sintió un fuerte golpe en uno de sus

costados, Sonic ahogo un grito de dolor.

Robotnik:-Nunca trates de escapar de mi o te arrepentirás incluso de haber sido creado por mí.

De nuevo volvió a halarlo hasta la putrefacta pared cubierta de moho y sangre seca. Lo esposo y se fue de ahí. Sonic estaba furioso trataba desesperado de soltarse de sus ataduras, jalaba con fuerza e intentaba sacar sus manos de las esposas

pero estas estaban muy ajustadas.

Al final lo único q logro fue abrirse nuevas heridas en sus muñecas. Agacho la cabeza rendido y suspiro, lo único bueno de la situación es que sus amigos estaban a salvo dentro de los límites del pueblo.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto Tails y Amy se dirigían hacia la enorme torre. Al llegar a ella Amy miro por todos lados confundida

Amy:-¿Y por donde entraremos?

Tails voló alrededor de la torre y después de varios segundos aterrizo frente a Amy.

Tails:-Podemos entrar por un hueco que hay entre dos paredes

Amy:-Bien, vamos

Ambos entraron por el enorme hueco que había en la torre, en el interior había demasiada oscuridad y frente a ellos un enorme pasillo, el cual solo tenía una puerta. Se dirigieron a ella y la abrieron con nerviosismo, dentro no había nadie, solo miles de televisiones que vigilaban el sitio en donde se encontraba Sonic

Amy:-¡Ahí esta!

Amy estaba a punto de salir cuando Tails la detuvo

Tails:-Espera, quiero descubrir cuál fue su origen…

Tails camino hasta el panel de control y regreso la cinta de una de las televisiones. Amy miraba con atención hasta que vio algo extraño

Amy:-Ahí, ¡detenla!

Tails obedeció, en ella aparecía el Dr. Robotnik y Sonic, pero él se encontraba en una camilla, atado de pies y manos con gruesos cintos. Robotnik inspeccionaba una mesa llena de líquidos extraños, buscaba minuciosamente el indicado, hasta que por fin lo encontró. Tomo un frasco color verde oscuro y lleno una jeringa de este líquido. Después camino lentamente hacia Sonic

Robotnik:-¿Estás listo?

El erizo negó con la cabeza ya que tenía una mordaza que le impedía hablar

Robotnik:-Bien…

Robotnik inyecto el liquido en Sonic y espero, pasaron varios minutos y Sonic comenzaba a verse pálido y débil. Segundos después comenzó a toser y la tela que cubría su boca se teñía poco a poco de rojo.

Robotnik:-Ya falta poco...

De pronto Sonic dejo de toser sorpresivamente y su mirada se veía perdida.

Amy se cubrió los ojos, asustada.

Robotnik sonreía ansioso.

Robotnik:-Vamos...

De repente Sonic comenzó a respirar con fuerza y vio a todos lados confundido.

Robotnik:- ¡Funciono! Muy bien, has sobrevivido al veneno numero 17. Vamos con el siguiente

Tails y Amy veían con horror lo que ocurría, el pequeño zorro decidió detener la grabación

Amy:-No puedo creer que haya podido sobrevivir a todo eso…

Amy estaba a punto de llorar

Tails:-Tranquila, vamos hay que ir por él.

Mientras Sonic aun con la mirada baja pensaba en lo que haría si lograba salir de ahí, primero correría una vez más por el bosque, después visitaría a sus amigos y por último se quedaría a vivir allí, tal vez para siempre...

Repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Robotnik

Robotnik:-¿Aun piensas en huir verdad? Entiende que jamás lo harás, tus amigos nunca vendrán por ti simplemente no les interesas, pero aun así, si lo hacen los matare uno por uno frente a ti

Justo cuando acabo de decir eso se escucho un ruido detrás de unas enormes cajas. Robotnik se acerco a ellas y atrapo a Tails y Amy.

Los llevo frente a Sonic y sonrió

Robotnik:-Muy bien, ¿qué tal si empezamos con él?

Él lo tomo del cuello y estiro los dedos de la otra mano haciendo que pequeños rayos aparecieran en esta.

Sonic:-No...

Robotnik toco al pequeño zorro dándole una descarga eléctrica.

Sonic cerró los ojos con fuerza

Sonic:-Déjalos en paz...

Él lo ignoro y volvió a repetir su acción

Sonic:-¡Déjalos en paz!

Robotnik:-¡Sabes que esto no acabara hasta que el zorro muera!

Una vez más le dio una descarga eléctrica, Tails grito de dolor y Amy comenzó a llorar.

Amy:-¡No! ¡Por favor, déjelo en paz!

Robotnik rio a carcajadas al ver el sufrimiento de ambos, Sonic trataba desesperadamente de soltarse de sus esposas pero solo hacia que las heridas se abrieran mas causándole mucho dolor

Sonic:-¡Déjalos Robotnik!

El volvió a ignorarlo, dejo al zorro en el suelo y camino lentamente hacia la pequeña eriza, ella retrocedía aterrada

Amy:-No... No por favor...

Robotnik la tomo ligeramente por el cuello y la alzo unos cuantos metros del suelo. Sonic estaba furioso, deseaba acabar con esto de cualquier manera, no quería que a ella le causaran daño, era una simple niña.

Sonic:-¡Déjala a ella! ¡Si quieres hacerle daño a alguien házmelo a mí!

Robotnik se detuvo al instante sorprendido sobre la respuesta del erizo, soltó a Amy haciendo que cayera al suelo con fuerza, rápidamente ella gateo hasta su amigo revisando si estaba bien, lo movió un poco y despertó algo adolorido.

Amy:-Tails, ¿estás bien?

Tails:-Si... eso creo...

Robotnik comenzó a caminar hacia Sonic, el lo miraba amenazante pero Robotnik lo ignoro se agacho frente a él y lo miro con furia

Robotnik:-¿Así que quieres que te lastime a ti en lugar de ella?

Sonic guardo silencio, Robotnik seguía retándolo con la mirada y al no ver terror en sus ojos lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro. Amy se cubrió los ojos al escuchar el fuerte golpe, Tails la abrazo de manera protectora tratando de tranquilizarla. Sonic respiraba con rapidez mientras mantenía la mirada baja, un enorme moretón cubría su mejilla y un pequeño hilo de sangre recorría su boca.

Robotnik:-Espero que eso te enseñe a cerrar la boca

Robotnik se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Amy de nuevo, ella comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Tails, pero de nada sirvió, Robotnik volvió a tomarla por el cuello. Amy lloraba con fuerza, suplicando que Robotnik no le hiciera daño. Sonic estaba furioso, desesperado, por no poder hacer nada al respecto, las suplicas de Amy y el horrible dolor de sus heridas lo estaban

enloqueciendo, de pronto sintió un enorme dolor dentro de él, se encogió sobre sí mismo y agacho la cabeza. El dolor continuaba y aumentaba de intensidad, no sabía con exactitud lo que ocurría, los sonidos del exterior se apagaron, al igual que las imágenes, en lo único que podía pensar era en el dolor, la rabia y la desesperación. Robotnik estaba a punto de electrocutar a Amy, pero en ese momento volteo a ver a Sonic, el estaba con la cabeza gacha completamente en silencio. Robotnik rio a carcajadas

Robotnik:-¿Qué? ¿Ya te dio miedo pelear por tu novia?

De nuevo soltó a Amy y se agacho frente al erizo

Robotnik:-¿No me oíste?

Sonic arranco una de las cadenas de la pared tomando a Robotnik por el cuello, el lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no había

señal de sus pupilas y su pelaje se había vuelto más oscuro

Robotnik:-¿P...pero qué?...


	6. Chapter 6 (Final)

Dark Sonic:-Te dije… que los dejaras en paz…

Dark Sonic se puso de pie arrancando a la vez la segunda cadena, aun cargando consigo a Robotnik

Robotnik:-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame en este instante!

Dark Sonic:-No dejare que lastimes a nadie más

Dark Sonic oprimió su mano alrededor del cuello de Robotnik el lo vio con miedo pero luego sonrió

Robotnik:-Yo te cree, te di la vida y de igual manera puedo quitártela

Tan pronto como dijo eso miles de maquinas enormes aparecieron alrededor, todas con armas.

Robotnik:-Si no me sueltas, haré que las maquinas disparen...

Dark Sonic lo ignoro y oprimió con más fuerza su mano, Robotnik saco un pequeño control de debajo de su manga y oprimió uno de los botones haciendo que las maquinas dispararan sus cientos de armas. Tails se tiro al suelo jalando a Amy con él, Dark Sonic soltó a Robotnik con rapidez y comenzó a esquivar las balas, lo estaba logrando hasta que una de ellas lo alcanzo en uno de los brazos causándole una cortada profunda. Dark Sonic se reviso el brazo pero al hacerlo se distrajo y dos balas mas lo golpearon, una en el estomago y otra en la pierna. De inmediato se desplomo en el suelo, Robotnik camino hacia el triunfante, lo vio sonriendo y con lentitud se acerco a su oreja y le susurro:

Robotnik:-Te dije, tu vida es mía

Súbitamente Dark Sonic se levanto lanzándose sobre Robotnik, lo sujeto de los brazos y lo miro a los ojos. Robotnik sonreía porque sabía con seguridad que no se atrevería a hacerlo, así que comenzó a retarlo

Robotnik:-Vamos, si eres tan valiente mátame, aunque opino que no podrás hacerlo, eres demasiado débil…

Dark Sonic sonrió, una fila de dientes enormes y afilados se mostró de entre la comisura de sus labios, Robotnik lo miro horrorizado. Tails y Amy no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Después de estar varios segundos así, Dark Sonic puso su boca sobre la de Robotnik y comenzó a succionar todo lo que había en su interior, lo único que Robotnik podía hacer era gritar mientras sus entrañas eran tragadas por él. Después de minutos llenos de gritos, sangre y otros líquidos extraños por fin la carnicería había terminado. Dark Sonic retiro su boca de la de Robotnik sonriendo, sangre cubría una parte de su rostro. Amy estaba horrorizada.

Dark Sonic se puso de pie, rio ligeramente apuntando con su mano a Robotnik y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Tails corrió hasta él y se dio cuenta de que había regresado a la normalidad, Amy camino hasta el nerviosa, a un lado de Sonic se hallaba el cuerpo de Robotnik, su cara estaba desfigurada por el horror y su cuerpo... de igual manera, ya no parecía un cuerpo sino

simplemente la piel del mismo. Amy quito la vista de él ya que le horrorizaba verlo fijamente. De pronto se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la enorme puerta de metal, estos se hacían cada vez más fuertes hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió. En ella apareció Knuckles y detrás de él todos los habitantes del pueblo, todos entraron a la torre dispuestos a derrotar a Robotnik, pero

lo único que pudieron hallar fue su cuerpo desfigurado y su lado un erizo azul inconsciente.

Knuckles-¿Que ocurrió aquí?

Tails:-Sonic... él lo mato

Todos celebraron el acontecimiento, por fin libres... habían esperado décadas para que ocurriera eso. Varios hombres se acercaron a Sonic y lo alzaron llevándolo hasta la casa de Tails. Ahí su amigo pudo revisarlo con detenimiento, dándose cuenta las heridas se habían cerrado por completo, estaba sorprendido, sabía que eso era biológicamente imposible. Trato de no tomarle

mucha importancia y continuo revisándolo, en ese momento se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, Tails al principio los ignoro pero volvieron a oírse una vez mas

Tails:-Pasa…

En la puerta apareció Amy, estaba algo nerviosa y preocupada

Tails:-¿Que ocurre Amy?

Amy:-¿Puedo pasar?

Tails:-Claro, entra

Amy abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación silenciosamente

Amy:-¿Como esta?

Tails:-Bien, las heridas sanaron rápido. Incluso ya no hay señal de ellas.

Amy se acerco a él para comprobar lo que decía Tails, y en efecto, no había rastro de ninguna herida de bala en su cuerpo

Amy:-¿Pero cómo es posible?

Tails:-Ni idea

En ese mismo instante Sonic comenzaba a despertar

Sonic:-ugh... ¿en dónde estoy... con exactitud?

Tails:-En mi casa. ¿Como estas?

Sonic:-Creo que bien.

De pronto se escucharon unos golpes más fuertes en la puerta

Tails:-Pasa

Knuckles abrió con rapidez la puerta

Knuckles:-¿Y Sonic?

Sonic:-ammm... ¿aquí?...

Knuckles:-Jeje te necesitamos para continuar con la celebración

Sonic:-Bien

Sonic se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta

Tails:-Vamos Amy

Amy:-Ok

Los cuatro salieron de la casa encontrándose con miles de luces de colores, todos los habitantes se encontraban bailando al son de una alegre música. Sonic sonreía emocionado al ver todo eso, Amy detrás de él lo miraba con alegría entonces Tails le dio un pequeño empujoncito

Amy:-¿Qué?

Tails:-Jeje yo se que quieres…

Amy guardo silencio avergonzada

Amy:-¿Pero... no te molestaría?

Tails:-Claro que no. Vamos enséñale a bailar

Ella dio un brinquito de emoción y corrió hacia el erizo azul, lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hacia la pista de baile. Sonic la vio confundido y después todos a su alrededor, veía que todos se movían de acuerdo al compas de la música. Amy rio ligeramente, lo abrazo y de igual manera comenzó a moverse junto con la música, Sonic al principio titubeo pero después de igual manera la abrazo con delicadeza y junto con ella comenzó a bailar.

Tails veía la escena con alegría, le agradaba ver como sus amigos disfrutaban del momento cuando sintió un pequeño empujoncito. Giro hacia su derecha y se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña zorrita, más o menos de su edad, esta se encontraba

sonrojada

Chica:-¿Quisieras... bailar conmigo?

Tails al instante se sonrojo pero trato de mantener la compostura

Tails:-Si, c... claro

Él le extendió la mano y la llevo hacia donde se encontraban los demás bailando, la música era suave, perfecta para un baile tranquilo. La zorrita lo abrazo con suavidad y el de la misma forma. Por fin todo había acabado, sin Robotnik habría paz en Mobius por cientos de años, ahora todos eran libres, ahora ya no habría más guerras. Al fin, un final feliz...


End file.
